Annie Cresta's diary
by Stella Hawk
Summary: Anne Cresta's feelings and emotions. Horrible at reviews and titles, but please give it a try! My first fanfic, rated T just to be safe, because, really, Annie Cresta is not violent. At all. :-) Enjoy! Plz review!
1. Determined

**My very first fanfic! This chapter is pretty short, but I'll do my best! Enjoy XD**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

* * *

Annie's Diary

Time: on train to capital (earlier)

I suppose that this would be my last diary entry, as I have been unlucky enough to be reaped. My district partner is called Dayshon Hugh Casey, and I feel very sorry for him because he lives in the poor section of our district, and I see him occasionally, trying to sell some nets and hooks. When I got my farewells, my mother said 'never give up Annie, even it seems that all hope is lost.' I tried to be brave, and hugged her in reply, as I'm afraid that my voice would betray me.

When Finnick, the love of my life came in, my tears threatened to spill. Instead of saying anything, he hugs me for the entire time. He also whispered ' I believe in you', then kissed my lightly on my lips. It sends shivers of fire and ice up and down my spine, and I loved it.

My mentor, Mags is very old, but wise. She gives me a lot of tips, but she also said that I'm not allowed to take my notebook into the Arena. When I reach my train cabin, it's very luxurious. I change, and just chuck my clothes onto the floor. I also found the shower very confusing, but I got it right on the end. As I flop on my bed, it he tears that have built up throughout the day finally spilled. As my body was wracked with sobs, I wondered if I'll make it back to my home again.

What do I feel about all this? Well, I feel determined, determined to show the world who am I, and that I will never die defeated.

So, I suppose that the person that finds it will understand all my thoughts and emotions.

And with that, I have to seal away my heart.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Try to review!


	2. Happiness? Or not

**Is this the record time that anyone's updated? XD**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

* * *

1 month later

Annie's diary

Time: after 70th hunger games

I had won. That was all my muddled mind could process. _Due to the deaths of 23 other innocent children, _a snide voice in my head reminded me. As if I need reminding. As if I need any reminding from the sickening crunch as Dayshon was beheaded in front of me. As if I need reminding from the dam exploding, then being thrown in, then swimming, swimming, swimming, and looking into the distance. I also hear Dayshon joking with me in the tribute train, and laughing, then abruptly stopping because … he's dead, he is dead because I'm alive.

But when Finnick visits me, he comforts me, convincing that my nightmares (or should I say, daymares) are not real, I finally calm down. I now know that he loves me earnestly, and… I love him too.

* * *

**Sorry if the ending was a bit cheesy, but …( change of topic abruptly ) I've figured out my writing pattern. Each chapter will be very short, but I'll update as soon as possible! And I would like to thank a particular jakefan for his encouraging review. And, talking about that, REVIEW!**


	3. Interlude - 1

**A bit of background info**

Annie was with the career tributes in the beginning of her games and when her district partner was beheaded brutally she hid for the rest of the time. Then, when an earthquake broke a dam and flooded the entire arena, and having grown up in District 4, Annie survived by being the best swimmer.

source: The Hunger Games Wiki


	4. Wedding

**A/N: this one is going to be long! Enjoy! :-)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own THG**

Annie's Diary

Time: The Wedding

As Finnick and I walked into the dining room off District 13, streamers and petals showered us, autumn foliage can be seen as creative decoration and a beautiful choir and a fiddler can be heard. I smiled, and made an effort to just enjoy it. There were, boiled eggs that had been cut in half and the hard yolks mixed with sauce, pieces of cheese on sticks with pineapple and meat, nuts which was just the things to nibble on. Another table that I hadn't noticed at first was covered in salads and cooked meats, full-size sausages and most of all, featuring fish, which I supposed was to make us feel at home. Everyone smiled and congratulated us merrily, and I smiled while Finnick replied usually with a polite 'Thank you', and sometimes he would stop by to make some small talk, and ending with a merry laugh.

When we have had our fair share of food and entertainment, a someone who I presumed to be the head chef rolled out the wedding cake. It was absolutely grandiose; the cake itselfe was blue-green like the sea with white-tipped waves made from icing. There was fish, sea flowers, sailboats and seals to decorate.

Since we were from District 4 , there were some traditions from our district that were taken into the wedding. First, we enjoyed listening to the children who lived in District 13 to sing an ancient traditional wedding song from District 4, which likens marriage to a sea voyage. Then, a net woven from long grass covered us during our vows and we had to touch each other's lips with saltwater. At the end, we kissed which sealed the union between us.

After that union, we had a huge dance, and the fiddler played a merry tune, and the choir sang along, and I later found out that it was from the past, and named 'Good Time'

'Whoa-uh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-uh-oh

It's always a good time

Woke up on the right side of the bed

What's up with this Prince song inside my head?

Hands up if you're down to get down tonight

'Cause it's always a good time

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care

Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere

I'm in if you're down to get down tonight

'Cause it's always a good time

Good morning and good night

I'll wake up at twilight

It's gonna be alright

We don't even have to try

It's always a good time (Whooo)

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again

Checked out of my room, hit the ATM

Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight

'Cause it's always a good time

Good morning and good night

I'll wake up at twilight

It's gonna be alright

We don't even have to try

It's always a good time (Whooo)

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try,

It's always a good time.

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try,

It's always a good time.

Doesn't matter when

It's always a good time then

Doesn't matter where

It's always a good time there

Doesn't matter when,

It's always a good time then

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try,

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try,

It's always a good time.'

And, to be honest , for weeks after that, I was in a daze of happiness, and had those horrifying visions less.

* * *

**Sorry if you feel a bit cheated because most of thirds chapter is actually the song... Anyway, I was a bit disappointed that only one person has reviewed so far, but, I can't really expect too much, as this story is so new, but if you have something you think that would help me, whether the review is positive or negative, please say it! Thx. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: :P**

* * *

Annie's Diary

Time: Epilogue

My son looked like Finnick in his eyes, hair and build, but he has inherited my personality. I have named him Zale, hoping that he would be as powerful as the sea itself. Finnicks love and care towards me now acts as a life compass, guiding me through my hard moments, until I join him, in paridise.

**trivia**

Annie and Enobaria were the only career tributes who lived at the end of Mockingjay.

Annie and Haymitch were the only victors that were still alive after Mockingjay to not be in the 75th Hunger Games.

Annie has mental problems, including covering her ears and closing her eyes, laughing at unnecessary moments and staring into the distance randomly.

Finnick's style of fighting he used to win his Games is based on a type of Roman gladiator, the retiarius, who used a net to entangle his opponents and a trident to finish them. _Retiarii_ often had reputations as skilled fishermen, but not good fighters.


End file.
